Between Love and Lust
by Krubone
Summary: A romance story set in 18th century style. AU. Natsuki returns home from war and is back to enjoy the easy life. However, a girl she never noticed is set on attaining her love. ShizNat
1. Prologue

Setting: European style. 16th/17th century  
If you can't picture it, go to my profile for a rough idea of the look.

Between Love and Lust

_Ah, here we are. Home, sweet, home… my pretty little town perched on the edge of the sea. Full of hustle-bustle, trade, taverns, and most importantly, pretty girls. Luckily, girls in the town of Rosada are always at least semi-pretty. Must be the water. Oh, what a waste it must have been when I was gone. Girls taken by grimy old men, tsk, what a pity. Oh well, at least I'm back to enjoy it all!_

A lean figure sporting a dark blue and gold military coat leisurely walked through town, winking at any girls she caught sight of. Some blushed, some felt a pull on their heart, and some were just pulled on the arm by their boyfriend. Even though the ship had just arrived, Major Natsuki Kruger was among the first to leave ship. She was made for combat on land, not sea, damn it.

The Vivaldian war had lasted two years. Two years fought gruelingly over land and sea. Slowly but surely, the country of Lucio, along with its allies, Astarius and Caracci tired out their enemies and slowly pushed them to defeat.

_Hmm, this must be a new tavern. I don't think I've ever seen it before. What better to cure a little seasickness than alcohol! The Maiden's Bottle, eh? Sounds charming._

And so Natsuki sat down in front of the outside bar, exhausted from her trip. There were several men sitting some seats away from her chatting away and people coming and going down the street. Contenting herself with the breeze from the ocean, Natsuki barely noticed someone coming to serve her.

A woman with dark brown hair and eyes the color of the midday sky walked over with a smile on her face. Natsuki was stunned. Sure, girls here are cute, but this woman was gorgeous! She could barely tear her eyes away when the woman was getting her beer. Full breasts that were perfectly shaped and a butt that just begged to be grabbed!

"Here you go." And a sugared smile.

"Ah, thank you." Natsuki raised her glass to take a sip. Finally, good beer that she hadn't had in two long years.

"I heard that our soldiers were coming back, but I didn't know it would be this soon. Thank goodness it's all over so we can live peacefully again. What do you think about it Miss…?"

"Kruger. Major Natsuki Kruger." A tip of the hat. "And yes, I couldn't agree more. We can finally sleep on mattresses, eat and drink properly again! It's nice to be back in civilization." _Not to mention how hard it was to look for a decent looking woman to bed._

And so the conversation went on jovially. Natsuki found out the woman's name was Rena Sayers. She was the daughter of the tavern's owner and she was 24, 4 years older than Natsuki. And most importantly, she was Natsuki's next goal for bed.

Suddenly startled by a chill on her neck, Natsuki turned around to see if anyone was watching. But all she found were passersby walking along. Turning back around, she dismissed it as being paranoid from war and resumed flirting with Rena.

---

_No, it can't be her. She's back already?_

_My love, it's been two long years since I've seen your beautiful face. How you've matured… you're even more captivating than before…with that slightly roughened look and officer's jacket. I've missed you so much, yet I doubt that you even know me._

_It's been so hard on me, hoping you would come back unscathed. Realizing that I might never see you again when I've never even approached you before! So I've decided. I won't let you go anymore. This time, I'll gather up my courage to face you, and I will make you mine._

She gave one last look of longing before turning to walk back down the alley. Her long brown locks gently blown about by the wind as she planned her moves carefully.

---  
Notes:

Let me know what you think, readers. Sounding alright so far? This is only the prologue so future chapters will be much longer.

Thanks for reading.

P.S. Alcohol does not help seasickness, but we'll just pretend it does for Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 1

This story is rated **M for sex**. In this chapter, the next and the ones after that. Well, not every chapter, but it will be re-occurring, that's for sure.  
Once again, my profile has a sample of Natsuki's green jacket that appears later.

* * *

"I'm back!" Natsuki called out.

Everything here looked just as it had when she left. Lavishly furnished with beautiful velvets and silks lined tastefully in gold, as was common among the wealthy these days.

"Natsuki! I've missed you!" A young red-head bounded down the stairs to greet her.

"I've missed you too, Nao. How's my little sibling? And where's Mother?"

"She's in the bath, getting ready for bed I suppose. But never mind that! How many girls did you land this time?"

"Ah, well…about seven maybe?" She couldn't exactly recall…or maybe just didn't want to recall.

"Seven?! In two years? You must've lost your touch!"

"Nao, you have no idea. Let me tell you just how lucky we are to be in Rosada. After coming back, I've realized my libido hasn't expired after all! And you? How are your conquests, hm?"

"Bah, horrible. Mother says I'm still too young, thus I'm not allowed to bring any girls or guys home. I'm 16 already! You're an adult when you turn 16! But it's fine. Who says sex always has to be in bed after all?" They sniggered before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, you're my sister alright!"

---

Next morning:

_Well, I've got a month before resuming work. Might as well enjoy the town while I can…not that it makes a difference really. Training new recruits doesn't exactly require me to go out of town much._

Natsuki walked around the marketplace as she pondered how to fill her time. This was one of her favorite parts of town. People were selling foods and weaponry, trading, and conversing. Right next to the marketplace was the dock, where there were always ships coming and leaving.

After having some bread and milk from a stall, Natsuki decided to pay her old academy a visit. It was where she was taught all her skills in knowledge and battle. She highly respected the school and the instructors there.

_I wonder if they'll still remember me._

Upon reaching the gates, students started filing out for lunch. She received a few nods and smiles from those who recognized her, but she attracted the most attention from the oldest girls. They flocked around her, asking how the war was, telling her that they missed her and how admirable she was.

To Natsuki, getting one in to bed was as easy as shooting sitting ducks. Pick one, look at her, smile, charm, and then find an inn. She wasn't wearing her officer's jacket today, but it wasn't needed. To her, using one's status for attraction was a form of weakness and dependency. One of Natsuki's proud points was that she could charm a girl in just a plain white shirt and brown pants, like she was doing now.

_It runs in the blood after all. Nao is like a younger version of me, except that she tends to be a tad more violent. Even the old neighbors used to say that Kruger blood was half charm, half blood. _

_Picking up girls will have to be put off though,_ she thought. She had to report back to the Soldiers' Office and fill out any last details needed for record keeping. However, she wasn't expected until an hour later. It takes half an hour to reach the office, which would make her rush through any deeds she wanted to do. And after just returning home, she did not want to be rushing anytime soon.

---

_I just saw her! Did she depart already? My love, I have to at least talk with you for my plan to begin. I have an hour to find her. Please don't be too far._

_Major, I know deep down that you're not the womanizer that you're famed for. I believe that you have the ability to love, and that you're not all about sex. I'll do as much as I can so as to dig that part of you out. I'm determined to get to know the woman on the inside. I already know that a truly kind heart is in there. Despite being famed for being able to charm any lady you want to, the town certainly recognizes all the good things you've accomplished too. Anywhere from minor help to saving a life once, and that's not even counting the things you've done in war! You're a valiant woman, just that you're one with a fickle heart._

_Ah, the upper park perhaps?_

---

Natsuki's leisurely stroll across town took her to a park in the middle of Rosada. It was the highest point in town, with benches and trees scattered nicely about. Shortly after sitting down to face the ocean, she heard panting and footsteps rushing up the stairs leading to the park.

A school girl wearing the Academy's uniform bent over to catch her breath before making eye contact with her. It fit quite well on her, the grey tights embracing her long legs, the frilly white shirt and brown studded leather vest hugging her breasts. And then there was that skirt Natsuki never understood. It didn't cover even half of the rear! Not that it needed to since the tights did that job. And those brown leather boots to finish the look. Natsuki never realized how good that uniform looked until she saw this girl.

_Oh! The girl!_

"Are you quite alright? Are you being pursued?" Natsuki asked as she carefully looked over the girl's shoulder. Shizuru managed to shake her head, and Natsuki patted the seat beside her, letting the girl catch her breath before speaking.

"Please forgive me for such an abrupt appearance, Major Kruger. My name is Shizuru Viola." Natsuki nodded.  
"I saw you at the school gates and tried to reach you, but it was a tad difficult. By the time I realized you had left, I ran out to search for you. You see, I heard that you're one of the most accomplished musketeers in our town. And I've been searching for a tutor to help perfect my shooting…so I just want to ask if you'll spare me an hour every couple days for the next two months. I can pay…"

"Of course I will. And don't fret about pay. I could never turn down such a beautiful girl. In fact, I'm practically free to do anything I wish this next month. I can give you many more lessons than that."

"Thank you very much, Major. Is it alright if we meet at 8 in the morning at the Academy shooting range? The day after tomorrow?"

"It's set then, Viola. I've got to get to the Soldiers' Office now, so I'll see you then." Natsuki got up from the bench before giving a little casual salute and walking out of sight.

---

That night:

Natsuki and Rena unsteadily walked through the streets, only supported by each other. Rena had just closed the tavern for the night, and they were heading to a nearby inn.

After clumsily checking in, they finally reached the room. Stumbling through the door, both were immediately on the bed, grabbing and kissing at whatever was available.

Rena knelt on the bed with her legs spread as she pulled off her shirt. Right when it was over her face, she felt Natsuki slide between her legs. Before she could even finish getting the shirt off, a long lick trailed up her slit through her panties. Letting out a moan, she quickly threw the shirt off to see Natsuki's face between her legs. Natsuki was lying on her back with Rena straddling her face. Gently, she eased Rena's hips down to meet her lips. She continued to lick through the panties, all the while grasping and massaging Rena's butt. Unable to do anything to stop the teasing, she opted to holding the back of Natsuki's head whilst grinding her hips against those warm lips. Natsuki pulled aside the panties with her tongue and slid it feverishly across her entrance, as her nose rubbed against Rena's clit. It didn't take long for her to climax; Rena's head was thrown back from bliss as shocking spasms ran through her body. She moaned and moaned until screaming while her body shook of pleasure. Before she hit the bed, Natsuki had already slipped out from under her legs.

Rena laid belly-down, her back visibly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Natsuki took the opportunity to pull Rena's panties and skirt off. Her eyes scanned down the bare body in front of her. Smooth fair skin, supple breasts that she couldn't wait to grab and taste, and that butt! _Oh, she has got to be my best catch yet._

Natsuki used that moment to strip off her own clothes before sitting on Rena's lower back. She started rubbing her hands up and down the shoulders and back. Bending over, Natsuki started sucking on Rena's neck, occasionally changing spots to leave more marks. While Rena moaned in pleasure, Natsuki's right hand moved down to test the conditions. Her fingers came back wet and the woman beneath her gave a great jolt when she felt fingers lightly dip into her.

Natsuki got up to sit on the bed and pulled Rena up onto her lap. She couldn't wait any longer, and dove in to start sucking on the left breast. She swirled her tongue around, flicked it across the nipple, and gently bit it before resuming sucking. Natsuki looked up to Rena to see her pant and sigh. Letting go, she looked at the woman on her lap.

"Tired?"

"Hmm…not quite yet, Major." Rena trailed a finger up Natsuki's chest before holding her chin and leaning in for a kiss. In the midst of the kiss, Natsuki's fingers slid into Rena's core, gently pushing in as the woman screamed into her mouth from the intrusion. She thrust her fingers in and out of the woman easily; she was so wet. With one last push, Rena bit into Natsuki's shoulder to muffle the scream escaping her throat, while her arms clasped tightly around Natsuki's neck.

Rena fell asleep soon after, leaving Natsuki to nurse her bleeding shoulder.

_She's definitely the best one yet._

---

As with many experienced soldiers of Caracci, Natsuki woke at 6 sharp every morning. It was still dark outside, but the sun would rise in about half an hour. Natsuki liked the timing of the sun in summer; it always made life seem longer and livelier.

Trying not to wake the other woman in bed, Natsuki rose from it as softly as possible. Last night was incredibly refreshing for the soldier. Something as simple as a satisfying night renewed Natsuki's flame for life, thus putting her in a rather pleasant mood. She took one more look at the slumbering woman before quietly closing the door. After paying the night's fee, Natsuki headed home for a change of attire.

Since it was fairly warm today, Natsuki picked a thinner green jacket embellished with fine lines of gold. This was the first thing she bought with her initial soldiers' pay. She spotted it in a neighboring country; it was from a small street-side shop owned by an old woman. She had always held pride in this jacket, a sort of feat in a way, a symbol of achievement. Glancing herself over one more time, she left for the hustle-bustle of the marketplace.

Even during early morning, the marketplace and dock were far from desolate. Fishermen were already at work, some already with enough catches for a day's sales. Cafes and weaponry had just started opening up, resulting in the smell of fresh bread, metal, and the ocean breeze lightly mixing. Natsuki picked a café overlooking the ocean called The Sea Elephant. Striking up a light conversation with the waiter and purchasing breakfast, she continued to enjoy the sea breeze that brushed across her face. The café was settled on elevated land, so Natsuki could see some red roofs that were in between the café and the marketplace.

"Major Kruger?"Natsuki turned her head to see Shizuru holding what appeared to be her school bag.

"Viola, up so early? It's not even 7 yet. Have you come to look for me perhaps?"

"Father sent me to run errands before school, but they didn't take very long, you see. I came here to have breakfast before school started."

"I see. Well in that case, have a seat. I'll keep you company milady." That charming smile could melt a boulder! Shizuru had to use all the restraints she could muster so that she wouldn't deviate from her plans. A light blush tinged her face, which could certainly be considered a success.

"What are you duties for the day, Major?" Shizuru asked as her food arrived.

"Mm, I heard there was a fire in the northeast part of town last night. I'll see if I can offer any help. Other than that, no plans this month: I have no work until a month later and even I admit that pleasuring girls all day is tiring! So that's why I'd love to tutor you some more, it'd be time spent productively."

Shizuru couldn't help but squirm in her seat when Natsuki talked about pleasuring girls. She could feel a heated gaze from the other girl.

"Maybe when we start lessons, they can be done every day. Would that be helpful for your schedule?"

"That would be lovely. Then let me buy breakfast as a treat to my new student." Natsuki practically purred as she her hand touched Shizuru's over table. She played with Shizuru's fingers a bit before the younger girl gently retracted her hand. She was somehow shocked by the contact although it shouldn't have been surprising.

"I've got to leave for school now. Thank you for breakfast, Major Kruger."

As Shizuru headed to the Academy, she reprimanded herself for almost losing control and giving into Natsuki's charm. Although at the same time, she was brimming in joy for her new relationship with her long time crush.

---

When Natsuki arrived at the scene, she was greeted by some fellow soldiers. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with nothing to do. The fire had only damaged a quarter of the house, and construction had been partly completed already. Getting to work, they chatted about life back home as they helped repair the house. It didn't take very long to finish; repair was finished by the middle of afternoon. They agreed to go have a light lunch in the entertainment area of Rosada. As they were eating, a stage was being set up across the street. Several minutes later, a blonde with long wavy hair took the stage, and after the other musicians joined her, she began to sing.

_Such a strong voice, yet so soothing._

Natsuki looked toward the songstress and their eyes connected.

---

Natsuki was heading out from dinner at home, briskly walking across town. Her mother wanted her home so they could spend more time together with family. It was very enjoyable, the three women laughing and chatting across dinner. Natsuki made a mental note to stick home a bit more.

As she turned a corner, Natsuki was pulled back by the wrist and pushed against the wall. Ready to strike back, she stopped herself in time to realize that it was Rena holding her by the wrists. The older woman thrust her chest against Natsuki and moved her leg between the ones in front of her. She then moved her hands to wrap around the other girl's waist.

Brushing her lips against Natsuki's ear, she whispered "You left me to awaken all alone this morning. How cruel after all we did last night." A nibble on the earlobe and a lick trailing up the neck was all it took to spark a fire in the Major.

"I didn't think you'd remember." She said as she flashed a cocky grin at the older woman. "But if you want, we can make more of those memories now." Their lips met in a fierce kiss, wet with lust. Natsuki's hands played with Rena's hair as the kiss deepened and the leg between hers pushed closer against her crotch. Rena's hands were trailing up and down Natsuki's bare back to stimulate her more.

When Natsuki was lost in a sea of hot lust, Rena pulled off of her and trailed her hand across Natsuki's heated center. Confusion was all over the younger girl's face as she tried to grasp what was going on.

"I've got to return to the tavern now. Consider that punishment." Rena said before sauntering out of the alley.

"…"

"Damn it woman!" Natsuki considered her options as to how to relieve the aching down below when a blonde poked her head across the corner to see what the ruckus was about.

"Are you alright?"

_Ah, it's the girl who was singing earlier today! I'm in luck!_

---

Natsuki walked out of the inn while straightening her collar and running her fingers through her hair.

_Her voice sounds just as smooth in bed, _she thought to herself and chuckled.

_Hmm, maybe I need to spend some more time in my own bed, too. Who knows how long it's been since I've lain on that thing. I can always bring girls home with me instead of going to an inn after all!_

Natsuki headed home to greet Nao and her mother before joining them for breakfast.

"I suppose you haven't lost your touch at all, daughter, seeing as how you've spent only one night at home since returning. Why can't you bring these girls home instead? You know your quarters are far enough to where we can't hear anything."

They all laughed before Natsuki responded. "I actually thought about that, Mother. If it's fine with you, then I suppose I'll be home more at night. But for now I've got to go, I'm tutoring a student of the Academy in shooting. Good day."

After quickly changing into a white ruffled shirt with brown accents and a pair of black shooting pants and boots, Natsuki headed out the door to The Academy.

* * *

Sorry if I shocked anyone with the sex scene? I did mention that Natsuki wanted Rena in the prologue. Heh.  
Don't worry, ShizNat will have their moments, many moments at that.

This is chapters 1 and 2 combined, which frustrated me. My single chapter 1 was supposed to be longer than these 2 combined. I don't know how you people manage such long chapters.  
Last note: next chapter is 'done', but since they're so short, I'll have to think up what happens afterward.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
